Betrayed comes Home (DC Ver)
by Arsao Tome
Summary: DC Version of 'Betrayed comes home'.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(_Location: Emerald Forest_)

Above the forest, a glowing portal had appeared and a group of people had fallen out of it. "Ouch," said a young man. He had short blond hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a blue and black bodysuit with a red 'S' on the chest and a black vest with the same 'S' on the back in gold, black boots and gloves.

(_Basically Connor's first outfit but with a vest instead of a jacket_)

"Where are we?" Asked a female voice, like the guy, she was blonde and blue-eyed, she was dressed in a blue, long-sleeved top, with a red 'S' on her chest, red skirt, boots, and cape as well.

"Would You Get Off Of Me Kara?" Said another young woman with red hair and blue eyes, she was in a purple hoodie, tights, boots, backpack and a black domino mask. The hood of her hoodie had bat ears on it and a gold bat was on her chest.

"I will, as soon as the 'Hunk of Steel' gets off of me." Said Kara. "Hey, Jaune? Either get off or Get Me Off!"

"I'd love to, but I got a Six Foot Amazon Goddess On My Back!" Jaune said. Said Amazon had black hair, blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and in a red corset with a gold eagle across her bust, a blue strip skirt with white stars on it, red boots with a white line down the middle. Golden tiara, ruby red earrings, and platinum bracelets completed her outfit. She quickly got off of him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Jaune." She said, then Jaune got off of Kara who got off of the 'bat girl'.

"Is everyone okay?" Asked Jaune.

"Yeah," said the 'bat girl'. "We have to find the others." The Amazon was dusting Jaune's back off while Kara was getting his front while 'checking' him over for injuries. "Kara! Diana!" She growled, "What Are You Two Doing?"

"We're just cleaning him off." Said Kara.

"I'm sure his butt is cleaned!" Just then they heard something.

"OVER HERE!" It said.

* * *

"That sounds like Jess," said Jaune. "Come on!" They head to where she was when they got there, they saw their friends surrounded by what looked like demons. They were dark animals with bone white armor on their bodies. One of the girls was dressed in a black bodysuit with armor, a white face mask with a red dot on the forehead, she had a red streak on the right side of her hair. She was cutting the monsters down with a katana.

Next was a young woman in a green and black bodysuit, white gloves, and boots. She had brown hair and eyes. She was wielding a green ring, had a green line lantern over her right eye and green streaks in her hair. Next was a young woman in a black and white bodice, which looks like a tuxedo complete with tie, fishnet stockings, boots, black, twin taled jacket and a top hat. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was using a wand to help her attack.

Then came a tiny young woman, dressed like a bee, she was chocolate skinned and had brown eyes. She was firing blasts at the monsters. Next was a woman in a white, sleeveless leotard with a 'chest window', blue boots and gloves, a red cape that was held to her by a gold rope over her left shoulder. She looked like an older Kara, she poping heads of the monsters with one punch.

A monster had come up behind her and was taken out by an arrow, it was fired by a young woman in a purple sleeveless top, purple hot pants, domino mask, gloves, black cape, and boots. There was a white trim on her top and shorts. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She has a hand crossbow loaded and ready to fire again. Next was a young, orange-skinned woman, with green eyes, and long auburn hair, she was in violet and silver, long-sleeved top, hot pants, and boots.

She was flying and firing green shots at the monsters, "Friend Raven! Behind you!" She said Raven was a young woman, in a black bodice, cloak, and boots, she also had a gold belly chain with rubies all over it. She had deathly pale skin, purple eyes, and long black hair. Her eyes started to glow and she pointed at the monster.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" She said and the monster was sent flying.

"Rae!" Said Jaune. The others looked over and saw his eyes glowing red. Rae was suddenly scared, "you wanna duck?" She quickly dodged and Jaune fired at a giant, armored scorpion. Taking it out, "that the last one?"

"Looks like it," said the crossbow user. Then those that could fly took off.

"Follow me," he said and they all started to fly off to an academy. "We're at Beacon," he thought.

"You know this place?" Asked the crossbow user, he nodded.

"We're on my home planet," he said.

"Your home?" Said Diana, Jaune nodded. Just then someone came out to greet them. He has short white hair and green eyes. He was dressed in shades of green and silver. He was in a suit, boots, a scarf, and glasses. He was carrying a cane and walked to them.

"Welcome back, Mr. Arc." He said.

"Headmaster Ozpin, it's good to be back." They walked to Ozpin's office.

* * *

(_Ozpin's office_)

Everyone sat down Jaune sat down in front of Ozpin. "I see you've brought some friends along." Jaune nodded, "care to introduce them?"

"We got this Jaune," said Kara. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," said Ozpin.

"Well, I trust him. I am Supergirl, my name is Kara Kent-Arc."

"Barbra Gordon," she took off her hood and mask. "Batgirl. What do mean Kent-Arc?"

"Hey! I found him first!"

"Can we please continue ladies?" Said Jaune.

"Thank you Jaune," said Diana. "I am Princess Diana of the Amazons and the real Mrs. Arc." Jaune facepalmed.

"DON'T ADD MY NAME, YET!" Yelled Jaune.

"Fine," they said.

"Thank you."

"Jessica Cruz, I'm a Green Lantern."

"Zattana Zatara."

"Karen Beecher-Duncan, Bumblebee."

"Karen Starr, Power Girl."

"Kory Andes, Starfire."

"Rachel Roth, Raven."

"Tatsu Yamashiro, Katana."

"Helena Wayne, Huntress."

"Nice to meet all of you." Said Ozpin, "Jaune I hope you know that the Winchester boy admitted to his lie. Everyone knows the truth, now. Besides, I have seen your Real transcripts and I have revealed everything to everyone. So, you're all clear, you can stop hiding."

Jaune smiled, "finally." He said.

**TBC**

* * *

**Note:** _This is a DC version of the 'Betrayed comes home'._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

(_Location: 10 feet from the sun_)

Jaune, Kara, Karen, and Kory were just relaxing and getting some sun and a full charge of their powers. Jaune was also getting a nice all-over tan. He motioned over to the others and they got ready to head back to Beacon.

* * *

(_Beacon, JNPR's room_)

Joan Arc, Jaune's twin sister had walked in their dorm. "I just got a message from the headmaster. You're not going to believe this," her teammates looked at her. She was a very beautiful young woman, this side of being an angel. She had long blonde hair in a French braid and blue eyes. She was in a white shirt and black bike shorts. She had just left the workout room.

"Well, I'd like to hear it." Said Pyrrha.

"Jaune's alive and he's back." They were stunned.

"He's back?" Asked Rin. "More importantly, he's alive?" Joan nodded. "Where is he?"

"I don't know, all I know is a bunch of new students had arrived and one of them was Jaune." Just then she got a message, it was from Coco.

[_**Ladies, check out the 'Hunk of Steel'. OMO!**_]

It showed a gorgeous blonde, dressed in a black, gold and blue, sleeveless bodysuit with black boots and gloves. With a black and gold 'S' on his chest and the person looked familiar. He had his vest over his shoulder. He was walking with a beautiful blonde in a blue, long-sleeved mid-drift, with a red cape and the same 'S' on her chest but in red, a red skirt, and red boots. She was talking to him and said something funny because he was laughing. Team JNPR was shocked, "THAT'S JAUNE?" They said.

"And who's the blonde hussy with him?" Growled Pyrrha.

"Look, guys," said Joan. "I'm sure they're just friends." The Mistral Champion got up and headed to find him.

"I'm going to get some answers." She said and went to look for them.

* * *

(_With Jaune, Kara, Karen, and Kory_)

Jaune and the girls were walking to get cleaned up and rapping. "No matter how many tears your moms cried, Ain't gon bring yo ass back." He started.

"Plus in Hell, you gon' fry." The girls rapped.

"Why? But now the two relative questions is, 'do we bury him or do we burn'?"

"Any suggestions?"

"Either way, you up out of here for good. Now when the Fang mention yo name."

"They knocking on wood." Just then they reached the showers.

"Okay guys, let's get cleaned up for breakfast." They nodded and hit the showers.

* * *

(_With Pyrrha_)

Pyrrha went to find Coco, "did you see which way Jaune and those, 'girls' went?" She said.

"Yeah, they went to the showers. What's the matter? You afraid you might not get a tasty, tasty lick of his, cream-filled 'Carastick'?" She smirked, Pyrrha blushed and took off for the showers. "HEY WHEN YOU GET A CHANCE SEE IF YOU CAN GET ME A DATE!"

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE ADEL!" She yelled back. She ran to the showers right as they walked out, dressed in the school uniform. Jaune was brushing Kara's hair and started to braid it into a long French braid.

They looked at her, "hey Pyrrha." He said, she just looked at him and glomped him in a tight hug. "You might need to get cleaned up," so she did and they all headed for the cafeteria. Then teams RWBY and JNPR had seen Jaune and his new team. There were 11 of them with him. The blonde who's hair Jaune was brushing was with him along with a brunette that was basically a virtual goddess were sitting on either side of Jaune.

The brunette had blue eyes, platinum bracelets on her wrists and a golden tiara on her head. "So, are you some kind of princess or something?" Asked Ruby.

"That's what people thought I was." She said, "my name is Diana. Princess of Themscria." Everyone started to explain to the others what they can do.

* * *

Then it was time for Professor Goodwitch's class. Jaune was seated and surrounded by a lot of girls. Kory was snuggled against him. She had auburn colored hair and an orange skin tone.

Of course, Winchester wasn't of the happiness, how dare that weakling Arc comeback to His school after he threw him out by revealing his false transcripts? Nevermind the fact that Ozpin threatened to throw him out. He was just weeding out the weaklings. He'll have to make it more permanent this time. "I WANT THAT WEAKLING ARC!" He said.

"Mr. Arc, go and get changed." Said Goodwitch, Jaune and the girls just glared at her.

"Are you assuming that I would accept Cardy's challenge?" He asked, "really? You must not like your job." Glynda was taken aback, "you did nothing to help me, NOTHING! You must take pleasure in watching students, who YOU don't think can 'Hack It', get their comeuppance. Then, when people ask, 'why isn't my child a good hunter?' You tell them, 'maybe they shouldn't be one.' You don't want to take the blame. Also, don't give me that bullshit that you try to help others. If that was the case, I wouldn't have been thrown out, transcripts or not."

"Oh stop being a cow...!" Stared Cardin.

"SHUT THE HELL UP WINCHESTER! I'll Get To You In A Moment! By the way, I accept your challenge!" He glared back at Glynda, "and you can't be any happier, can you? Wipe that grin off your face! You just signed his death warrant. Kara, Karen would you please assist me with my gear?"

"Sure," they said. So they went to get him changed and he was dressed in his gear. Just then the song they were rapping was blaring through the room.

"Dirt gettin tossed in yo grave, cuz now it's all over. Preacher said, 'you were brave.' But now it's all over." He rapped as he walked out Kara and Karen went back to their seats. Everyone saw his gloved hands over his head, the fingers formed the logo that was on his chest.

Then he placed them out in front of him and the logo glowed. 'This is Arc?' Glynda thought, 'but how?' He was crouched and ready to go. Cardin just looked at him and laughed.

"How's about we make this interesting?" He said.

"Let me guess if I lose... oh, I'm sorry, When I lose my 'friends' have to stay with you in your dorm? What do I get if I win?" Cardin glared at him because he didn't get that far because he thinks he's going to win. "How's about you and your pathetic friends, leave Beacon."

"Mr. Arc," said Glynda. "That's not fair!"

"But it sure as hell was fair for me right?" Glynda glared at him. Just then they heard a voice.

"Why don't you answer him, Glynda?" It was Ozpin, "after this come see me in my office. But right now, you got a match to start." So the match was started and the other students were talking about it.

"So, think the liar's going to get crushed?" Said Yang.

"Nope," said Kara.

"Who asked you?"

"Didn't you just did? I'm sorry I thought it was an open question."

"Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answers to." Said Karen. Everyone looked and saw Cardin was about to take out that lying loser. He took his mace and hit Jaune right across the face. It exploded and everyone cheered, thinking that liar was dead. But once the smoke cleared they were looking at the unbelievable. Jaune was standing there, not one mark on his face.

Cardin looked at him and then his mace, or what's left of his mace. Half of the chain was gone along with the head. Jaune was brushing himself off and smiled, "my turn." He sang and lept at him then he started to pound his face in. The rest of CRDL had jumped in to stop him and Goodwitch didn't stop them so Jaune's friends went to help and she tried to stop them but Tatsu cut Glynda's weapon in half. Then pointed her katana at her.

"You just couldn't let him win could you?" She said.

"Glynda, we need to have that talk," said Ozpin as he walked down to the arena looking at the unconscious forms of CRDL. "Now!"

TBC

* * *

**Note:** _I know there is going to be some bashing on some of his friends and Ozpin said Cardin told everyone the lie and they knew. He never said they believed it though. Hope you enjoyed this one._


	3. Chapter 3

(_Ozpin's office_)

The Headmaster of Beacon wasn't a happy camper. He just stared at his deputy over his interlaced fingers. (_You know, like Gendo in 'Eva'_) He was staring a hole into her. "Mr. Arc said, you 'never cared about him' and only started to interfere when his friends when to help him? Why?"

"Well, they were interfering in the mat-." She started.

"TEAM CRDL STARTED IT FIRST!" Ozpin yelled, then calmed down. "They only interfered when it was going to be 4 on 1. Even though Mr. Arc looked like he could handle himself. And was doing a fine job as well. What if his friends didn't get in? Would you have called the match then?"

"Yes, in Mr. Arc's favor."

"Don't lie, Glynda. We all know you hate the Arc boy. All I want to know is why?" She didn't say anything, "is it because John Arc wanted nothing to do with you after, he found you in bed with Qrow and Jaune looks so much like him."

"That's Not It At All!"

"Then what is it, Glynda? Was he right, are really that vindictive? Cause if you are, I'm going to have to fire you." Glynda had to come up with a satisfying answer. "I want the truth."

"Alright! Yes, DAMNIT!"

"To...?"

"John broke my heart. I wanted revenge." Just then they heard someone behind her.

"But, you were the slut that slept with that drunk crow!" She was a tall woman, had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in a leather top, black breeches, boots and a trench coat. "So let me get this straight, it's MY husband's fault that YOU cheated on him and you're are taking it out on my son?" Glynda was terrified. "Please tell me that is the truth so I can break you in half."

"Now now, Rachel..." She started, Rachel Arc was Jaune's mother and she would crush Glynda without a second thought. She wasn't known as the strongest woman in all of Remnant for her personality.

"Also, you let that pathetic Winchester boy run rip shod at the school with Noone to stop him? Are you fucking High? Oh, let me guess, you gonna throw Ozzie under the bus, right? Just so you can be seen as the true power at Beacon?" She gulped, "did you forget about the contract?"

"No, ma'am."

"What does it say?" Glynda couldn't answer. "_**If Beacon Hunters Academy does Not have an Arc as a student, it will:**_ what?"

"It will have to close its doors," Glynda said.

"_**It Will Have To Close Its Doors.**_ Now, give me a reason why I shouldn't close the school?" Glynda looked at Ozpin for help.

"Don't look at me," he said. "I'm just the patsy."

"You don't have an answer do you?"

"Be-Because the council..."

"Had Signed The Contract. So, they know what they were going to get into." Glynda was saddened, she knew that going to they were going to throw her under the bus. "Also, what makes you think Joan's going to stay here?"

* * *

(_With Jaune and the Girls_)

Jaune's group was walking to **Ohm's Hall** for lunch. Jaune was holding Kara back so she wouldn't knock Yang's face off her head. "Diana, get Karen." He said the Amazon princess grabbed Power Girl. "Yang, you do know they will kill you."

"All I said was the truth." She said after she spat some blood out. "They had to be bought so you'd look important."

"You mean just like you?" Said Barbara, Yang glared at her and took a swing at her. She grabbed her arm and slammed her to the floor. "I've studied from the best. Don't even try."

"Call them off, doofus!" Said Weiss.

"And why should I?" Said Jaune, "what's in it for me?" Weiss was trapped, what could she offer to make Jaune's friends stop.

"Do they know about why we hate you?"

"Yes," said Kory.

"And we don't care." Said Raven.

"Face it, you're jealous that Jaune's a real hero now." Said Jessica, "and you're just huntresses."

"Jess has a point," said Kara.

"Take Away Those Powers..." Weiss started.

"And he'd still be the better person." Finished Karen. "You're just mad at the fact that you can't bully him anymore!" They were right, Weiss can't even deny him for a date anymore. Can't say 'no' if the person doesn't ask you anymore and waste their time with you.

"Guys," he said. "Let's just go eat, I'm through wasting my time with these 'people'." They left to eat, leaving the teams by themselves realizing that they had fucked up.

* * *

(_After classes, Jaune's suite_) 

Jaune and Barbra were just relaxing as Diana was coming out of the shower. She was dressed in a robe and drying her hair. Jaune was going over tomorrow's lessons, "you think Goodwitch is going to be fired?" Asked Barbra, Jaune just sighed.

"I don't know, after everything that had happened to me and what she just tried to do, it might look like it."

"Why is she like this?" Asked Diana, "she seems like a good teacher."

"I can't answer that Diana."

* * *

(_After the meeting with Glynda_) 

Goodwitch was not a happy camper, she was embarrassed by Rachel and herself. She knew John wouldn't love her after what she did. Plus, he was married now and to Rachel, she knew she was wrong for not helping Jaune because of John. She just had to speak to him and explain, then he'd dump that bitch and be with her. She went to call him up, [_**hello?**_] He said.

"John?" She said he hung up on her. She was devastated, "why?" This was all Rachel's fault, 'you will pay Rachel!'

* * *

(_Ozpin's office_) 

Rachel had asked Ozpin about what is he going to do with Glynda and Jaune now. "Jaune will be allowed to stay, but he won't be the leader of JNPR anymore since Joan is going to be a member of the team." Rachel understood, "he might be able to help out teaching a class or two."

"That might be for the best. Might I make a suggestion?"

"Have him teach Glynda's class?" He asked Rachel nodded. "Alright, I'll do it." Unknown to them, Glynda overheard what they said and got upset over that.

'I'll show you!' She thought, 'I'll Show You All!' 

TBC 


End file.
